My little brother
by Clarisse-Mitsuko
Summary: Ranmaru, no se ha llevado bien con su hermano menor Masaki en años. Por más que intente recordar, siempre lo ha ignorado y mirado con rechazo. Sera que cierto incidente podrá cambiar las cosas.
1. Prologo

**Hola primero que nada debo aclarar que esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga en la vida real que subió el fic en otro foro y me dio el permiso para publicarla. mas abajo dejo las notas. EL TITULO ES DIFERENTE A PEDIDO DE ELLA. LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ESTA EN INGLES.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven Go** no son míos, son de **Level-5**

**Genero:** AU (Universo Alterno), Yaoi, Romance, Drama y algo de Comedia.

* * *

Prologo

La madre de Kirino Ranmaru era una señora conocida en el mundo de la farándula ya que de joven fue una de las mejores actrices en aquel tiempo. Pero algo le faltaba, algo que cualquier mujer desearía, un novio. Pero no cualquiera, tenia que ser el hombre perfecto, pretendientes no le faltaba era la mujer mas codiciada por su exótica belleza ojos azules como el mar, su pelo color rosa chicle ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, si en esos tiempos ella era la belleza extrema. Políticos, futbolistas, modelos, cantantes y otros se le habían declarado sin ni siquiera conocerla. Harta de no encontrar al hombre ,que la acompañe hasta sus últimos días, decidió dejar de lado su vida glamorosa por cambiarla a la cotidiana. Siguió sus estudios por donde las había dejado, aunque le molestaba que la sigan conociendo y le pidan autógrafos, fotos, etc. Cuando entro a la universidad su vida ya se estaba algo tranquilo, la seguían conociendo pero ya no la seguían como si fueran su sombra. Ella estudiaba ingeniería, siempre destacaba por sus perfectas calificaciones, pero eso duro poco la llegada de un nuevo alumno la había dejado en segundo lugar. El tiempo paso ambos seguían con sus peleas de quien era mejor de la clase. cuando llego la graduación pensaron que era su final y jamas se volverían a ver pero el destino no tenia eso en sus planes. Ahora si tuvieron que encarar los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. La fiesta que había hecho unos amigos después de la graduación los había marcado dejando al descubierto el hilo rojo que los unía. Tomaron solo algunas cervezas, aun sabiendo que no eran resistentes a la bebida alcohólica. No paso mas de media hora en la cual solo habían dicho comentarios provocativos y de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban en una habitación, entregándose mutuamente, claro que ebrios no podían notar que no utilizaban protección. Al día siguientes ambos se gritaron echándose la culpa como si fueran niños de 10 años pero ellos, aunque lo intentaran no volverían asa edad, y tendrían que tener que actuar como adultos de 23 años. Pasaron algunas semanas desde aquel día, aun seguían manteniendo contacto por el hecho de que tal vez podían ser algo mas que amigos en el futuro. Después de una larga charla que tuvieron en la cual el hombre no entendía a que quería llegar la peli-rosa. Solo suspiro y declaro lo que tenia que decir, el hombre de 23 años no sabia si alegrarse o reír por la ironía, el había aceptado esa cita para que el se pueda declarar, pero un embarazo ya los había unido.

...

Kirino Ranmaru siempre había sido una la persona que gozaba de una buena compañía, siempre tuvo amigos, era simpático, su familia era funcional y tampoco tenia problemas económicos. Pero solo con la edad de 5 años se había dado de cuenta que estaba solo, sus padres no estaban todo el tiempo en casa y no podía ir al parque a conocer a nuevos niños con quienes jugar, solo esperaba en el escalón de la puerta de su casa a ver si sus padres llegarían temprano para tal vez jugar con ellos. Un día su madre venia cómoda en su auto particular, ella no trabajaba junto a su esposo, a unas cuadras de su casa saco su celular ,ultimo modelo, para fijarse la hora, se distrajo un poco con el fondo de pantalla, en la cual se podía ver a los dos hombre mas importantes de su vida su esposo y su preciado hijo, una vez hecho eso miro la hora, si que se la había hecho tarde ya iban a ser las 11 de la noche ahora tenia que pensar un regalo para su hijo porque de seguro no se lo perdonaría. Estando cerca del garaje de su casa diviso una bulto el el escalón de su hogar, pensó que era el perro, pero ellos no poseían uno. Abrió con cuidado su automóvil, bajando discretamente, dio unos pasos hacia su objetivo y grande fue su sorpresa a encontrar la figura de Ranmaru durmiendo en medio de la noche y no en su cama. Solo logro conmocionarse y cargo con cuidado, para no despertarlo. Una vez ya dejado su hijo en su cama como debe ser, pensó algo. No quería dejarlo siempre solo en su casa sin nada que hacer.

Al día siguiente se lo comento a su esposo ambos pensaron. Y la única opción en la cual coincidieron era en darle un hermanito con el cual jugar. Ellos sabían que iba a ser difícil, desde el nacimiento de Ranmaru el doctor les dijo que ya no podían tener bebes. Solo pensaron que podían adoptar y eso hicieron, iba a ser una sorpresa para su retoño y así podrían tener a una persona mas a la cual amar. Pasaron algunos meses, y ya habían terminado el papeleo de la adopción, por algunos motivos, de la familia biológica del adoptado, no pudieron cambiar el apellido pero igual estuvieron conformes.

Kirino volvía a esperar en su escalón que ya era como su mejor amigo. Sabia que sus padres iban a traer una sorpresa para el, de solo pensarlo en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Pero que padres mas chiflados tuvo, cuando le dijeron que le traerán una sorpresa pensó cualquier cosa, pero entre ellas no se encontraba un niño que parecía menor que él. Solo esbozo una sonrisa algo aturdido por la situación. En cambio el otro solo miraba hacia el suelo algo incomodo. Los adultos solo reían nerviosos, creían que la escena seria mas alegre pero el ambiente solo era incomodo entre todos. Kirino solo suspiro y acerco su mano derecha hacia el otro para saludarlo y de paso conocer el nombre de su esclavo personal, amigo, hermano, realmente no lo sabia. El pequeño solo se sorprendió y se saludaron. Su padres los presentaron, su hermano se llamaba Kariya Masaki

Como todos los días sus padres fueron a trabajar y Kirino solo espero sentado en su escalón como siempre restandole importancia a su nuevo hermano. Pasaron algunos minutos y escucho unos ruidos provenientes del patio trasero. Fue ahí caminando tranquilamente, lo único que vio fue al peli-cian intentado bajar del árbol, que tenían por petición de su madre, ahora lo único que logro pensar fue de como llego ahí. Antes de seguir pensando decidió ver como solucionarlo. Unos minutos después Kariya ya estaba en el suelo, parecía que el problema era que la escalera por la cual había subido se había ido a un lado.

Desde ese momento, ambos muchachos se volvieron muy amigos y se la pasaban jugando casi siempre. Cuando Kariya logro entrar a la primaria no le fue bien como había sido el caso de su hermano mayor, sus calificaciones no llegaban a ser tan buenas, sus padres solo se enojaban y cuando estaban a punto de castigarlo siempre Kirino venia a su rescate diciendo que el lo ayudaría, los adultos aceptaban. Kirino era un buen tutor, pero aun así a su hermano le costaba entender pero siempre se hacia un tiempo para él. Masaki habia desarrollado cierto cariño por su hermano mayor y siempre se preguntaba si el sentiría lo mismo, solo había roces accidentales por sus múltiples peleas pero ni ellos notaban eso. Un día de primavera el peli-rosa llevo a rastras a su hermano hacia un parque. Inclusive por las quejas del otro no hablaron hasta que llegaron a ese lugar que según Masaki era mágico por su extrema belleza. Desde ese día se prometieron ir todos los años a ese lugar, a ver las flores de cerezo florecer.

Ya habían pasado algunos años y ahora Kirino tenia 10 y su hermanito 9. Aun mantenían esa promesa en pie aunque su relación iba decayendo, el único que lo notaba era el peli-cian. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho pero las clases de tutoria que le prometió tener hasta que mejore, se había quedado en el olvido o las veces en que le rogó jugar y el no acepto. Kirino se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o con sus amigos.

Se acercaba la primavera y el oji-ambar solo sonreía aunque la relación con su hermano era distante el confiaba en que cumpliría su promesa. Se sentó en el sillón que había en el living esperando a que su hermano llegara de la salida que tuvo con sus amigos. Habían pasado unas horas y el seguía ahí con una sonrisa, su madre había llegado del trabajo. Paso media hora y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

**-Cariño, porque no vas a tu cuarto, se está haciendo tarde-** ya iban a ser las 11 de la noche y su hijo no podía estar sigue en el sillón mirando una revista. El mencionado levanto su vista para llevarla hacia su madre.

**- Estoy esperando a Kirino-** sonrió mientras volvía a ver su revista de shonen jump. Su madre no sabia si abrazar a su hijo a castigarlo por estar despierto hasta tan tarde, pero de algo estaba segura, de que Kirino no llegaría temprano.

**- Masaki, Kirino no va a volver- **el menor solo se sorprendió, eso no estaba en su plan **-Se fue con su amigo a acampar, mañana a la noche regresa- **Kariya solo logro abrir sus ojos como platos. Él esperando como idiota, lo único que supo en ese momento en que ya no va a ser el mismo. Se levanto del sillón con la cabeza gacha, se despidió con un "nos vemos" casi murmuro. Una vez dentro de su habitación soltó una lagrima traicionera, todos los sentimientos se fueron con aquella agua salada que se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

Ahora ambos jóvenes tienen 17 y 16 años. Kirino no cambio mucho pero ahora ya había vuelto a la normalidad cariñoso y mas abierto, aun no comprendía como cambio en su juventud, la mayoría de las personas que conoce creen que tiene una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo Shindou Takuto, lo único que el peli-rosa no entendía era la larga distancia que tenia con su hermano menor desde hace unos años no entablaban ni una palabra.  
Kariya ya había cambiado demasiado, sus calificaciones en la escuela ya no eran despreciables, eran las mejores de todo el curso, su forma de vestir también cambio ahora intenta arreglarse mas a la moda, también consiguió un trabajo en una revista de moda y se alejo completamente de su hermano ignorándolo todo el tiempo

* * *

**Notas:PRIMERO QUE NADA YO COPIO Y PEGO NO MODIFICO NADA. bien debo decir que el permiso me lo dio hoy mismo y todavía no tiene el próximo capitulo listo pero pronto lo tendrá y lo publicara aquí. Se estarán preguntando porque no lo publico aquí, bueno se las diré ella no cree que en fanfiction sea aceptada la idea, así que lo puso en Mundo Yaoi y ahi fue bien aceptado por los lectores, yo lo publique porque quería compartirlo porque ami me agrado la idea, si les gusta dejen un Review si veo que no les agrado la historia lo eliminare tal como le prometí a Nagissa así se llama en ese foro. Un review y la continuación en este sitio, sino tendrán que buscarlo en mi pagina de Facebook donde ahí puse el link del foro original. Gracias**


	2. Mi hermano menor no puede ser tan tierno

Hola! la autora dijo que lo suba una semana después de su publicación lo que quiero decir es ella publica un cap y yo tengo permiso de hacerlo una semana después ya que asi actualiza...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no son míos, son de Level-5

**Genero:** AU (Universo Alterno), Yaoi, Romance, Drama y algo de Comedia**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Mi hermano menor no puede ser tan tierno

-Onii-chan despierta se te va a hacer tarde- la dulce voz de Masaki llamando a su hermano mientras separaba las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz solar al cuarto. Kirino solo se movió en la cama incomodo.  
-Umm- dijo con pereza. Aun era temprano para él, aunque el sol no estaba de acuerdo con ello, hubiera preferido seguir estando en el mundo de los sueños, pero cuando sintió un peso extra arriba de su parte baja abrió los ojos de repente, levanto su vista encontrándose con el peli-cian sonriendo para el -¿quien eres tu?-pregunto enojado, el otro solo lo miro sorprendido

- Onii-chan que dices...soy yo Masaki tu hermano menor-le dio una sonrisa cálida. Se levanto de la cama de su hermano para irse a buscar algo en la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama -traje el desayuno, ¡si quieres lo comemos juntos!- un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndolo mas adorable

- De que hablas tu no puedes ser mi hermano-dijo cabreado -él me ha ignorado toda su vida, no me quiere. ¡Mi hermano menor no puede ser tan tier...-

RING RING

- Ahh... fue solo un sueño- bostezo cansado cerro devuelta los ojos no quería levantarse aunque así se lo pidiese la reina, la única manera de hacerlo es si se lo pidiera su...

-Cariño~, despertare ahora- que linda era su madre muy cariñosa, bueno siempre y cuando le hagas caso, toda la familia sabia eso, y el que no cumplía eso debía abstenerse de las consecuencias.

- si, ahora- solo bastaba con que dijera cariño para saber que era una amenaza, se levanto y con pequeños tropezones logro llegar al baño.

Es día iba a ser normal como los otros, su rutina no cambiaría, a el le gustaba tener una vida normal, amigos normales, y una familia normal, bueno esto ultimo no era del todo cierto, hace unos años su papa se había vuelto un investigador de alto rango, en la policía, su hermano no era la clase de persona a la que se definía normal, sus altas notas en todo, su extensa guardarropa que era echa por diseñadores famosos, que cada día salia y volvía en una limusina blanca que ni él sabia quien era dueño de ese automóvil, pero se hacia una idea ya que su hermanito tiene muchos admiradores/as por ejemplo los regalos que tenían que ser entregados por una grúa en las fechas festivas, solían ser gigantes, el era todo pero no normal. La única de la familia que era normal era su madre la clásica de los años 50. Sus amigos no eran normales, solo su mejor amigo, aunque el era millonario, talentoso, refinado, pero era normal para su expectativa, no presumía su dinero ni su talento tal vez por eso era su mejor amigo aunque la mayoría de las personas piensen lo contrario. Simplemente no los entendía acaso alguien no puede tener un mejor amigo sin que digan que son novios, solo lo irritaban aunque Shindou parecía que lo disfrutaba, solo por el hecho que muy pocas veces lograban acabar con la paciencia de Kirino, era todo un espectáculo cuando esto sucedía.

Después de un tiempo Kirino bajaba tranquilo por las escaleras, la casa era de dos pisos, el compartía el segundo piso junto a Masaki solo sus cuartos estaban ahí junto al cuarto que era llamado "el que entra, lo limpia" al principio era una sala familiar, pero con el tiempo casi nadie entraba y nadie se dio de cuenta cuando lo habían vuelto una bodega, todo era un asco había muchas cosas, artefactos antiguos según el peli-cian, y cosas de la familia que quedaron en el olvido.

Paso por el living, después por el escritorio donde saludo a su padre y madre que estaban haciendo algo, le resto importancia, y llego a su destino. el comedor era amplio había 6 sillas, dos por demás, por si había visita. Ahí solían desayunar, comer y cenar, como cualquier otra familia. Como sus padres estaban en el escritorio solo se encontró con su hermano menor sentado jugando con unos de los mechones que tenia sobre la cara, se le hacia tierno ese gesto que hacia cuando estaba aburrido parecía un puchero pero mas lindo y no tan infantil. Cuando el peli-cian noto su presencia solo bufo molesto y saco su celular, solo para ignorarlo mas, esa fue la actitud que había tomado desde el "día de la verdad" según el mismo definía. Lo despreciaba e ignoraba, el otro noto la actitud y solo suspiro, siempre hacia lo mismo, no recuerda ni solo momento en que ambos se sonrieron para Kirino siempre fue así desde que tiene memoria.

Sus padre volvieron 5 minutos después, su madre sirvió el desayuno. Según Kirino era perfecta la mañana si no fuera por el extraño sueño que tuvo tal vez su amigo Minamisawa lo estaba volviendo pervertido, mejor seria dejar de hablar con él, pensó. La única manera de arruinar su mañan era que...

- oh~ casi me olvido, Masaki, felicidades por ganar el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias- si eso, jamas faltaban lo halagos que hacia su madre hacia el oji-ámbar.

Y su mañana empeoro a partir de eso, solo siguieron mas comentarios positivos él se sentía incomodo, él también había tenido esos logros y tal vez mas pero siempre estaba en segundo lugar comparado con el peli-cian. Rodo los ojos hasta el reloj que colgaba en la pared, faltaban cinco minutos. Comió algo rápido, mas no le importo a ninguno de los presentes, solía hacerlo a menudo cuando se le hacia tarde, en cambio Masaki comía tranquilo, aunque este en la misma escuela de su hermano ese día tenia Historia y como había ganado el mejor ensayo de toda la ciudad hacia la gran persona que era Jeanne d´ Arc los directivos de la escuela le tenían cierto cariño.

Ranmaru se despidió y se fue, a su hermano lo iban retirar unos de los tanto admiradores que tenia. Una vez afuera diviso a su mejor amigo y fue con el. Se saludaron y hablaron de cosas triviales como, si hiciste los deberes o el clásico que hiciste ayer, etc

- y que tal tu mañana- pregunto curioso se notaba que había pasado una mal rato.

-Lo de siempre, tener un hermano anormal- el otro solo miro confundido, Kirino suspiro, parece que tiene que explicarlo- ya sabes "normal", por ejemplo a mi me gustan personas normales no interesante, como tu-

- etto... gracias...creo- dudo algo eso no era exactamente un alago pero le resto importancia y volvieron a su conversación sin sentido

Una vez dentro del instituto esperaron al profesor, Shindou aprovecho y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, hablaron y rieron un poco, pero como siempre vinieron los amigos no invitados

-que hacen tortolitos- siempre venia esos comentarios por parte de sus amigos, estar demasiado tiempo juntos, provocaba rumores- oye les estoy hablando- el puchero que hacia con su cara era todo menos agresivo.

- y nosotros te estamos ignorando, Hamano- Kirino respondió. El otro solo soltó un bufido- hasta que dejes de llamarnos así, te ignoraremos- dicto. Por otra parte Hamano reía a carcajadas, ellos no podían ignorarlo, mas su risa duro muy poco, cuando noto que su risa también era dejada de lado intento llamar la atención pero no tuvo resultado alguno. Solo le quedaba una opción hacer un berrinche como un bebe eso siempre funcionaba. Y así lo hizo se tiro en el piso, puso panza abajo y empezó a patalear como si fuera una piscina, dando gritos muy fuertes.

-Joven Hamano Kaiji, a la dirección- esa era la voz del profesor gruesa y desafinada, todos los presentes rieron, solo su amigo Hayami mostraba preocupación, aunque esto ya era costumbre siempre se le hacia gracioso a los demás.

...

Una vez finalizado el el día de escuela todos se iban a sus respectivas casas, El peli-rosa solía irse con Takuto pero la mayor parte de la semana este tenia clases de piano y se retiraba temprano. Aunque el oji-cian estudiara con su hermano menor no entablaban ni una sola palabra, tampoco volvían de la escuela a su casa juntos iban por caminos separados, hay veces cuando por casualidad tomaban el mismo camino iban por diferentes veredas las cuales era paralelas, eso era incomodo para Kirino había veces que que preguntar porque lo odiaba mas no lo hacia, sabia que eso podía arruinar mas su relación. La mayoría de los estudiantes del este establecimiento no sabían que ellos eran hermanos por el hecho de tener diferente apellidos y que eran muy diferentes, los mas cercanos a estos solo lo sabían.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a su hogar, entro sin mucho cuidado y como siempre su mama ni su papa estaban, solían trabajar hasta la tarde. Vio a Masaki tirado en sofá hablando por su celular y moviendo sus pierna de un lado al otro.

- Buenas tardes- saludo, pero el peli-cian siguió hablando como si no estuviera ahí. Fue hacia la cocina solía tomar una taza de te verde, lo relajaba

-Enserio...¡NO! Jajaj... ¡Idiota!- decía entre risas el oji-ámbar, su conversación parecía mu entretenida

- si, si yo fui el idiota por intentar conversar- murmuraba para si mismo el peli-rosa, mientras tomaba un poco, del agua saborizada. Antes de irse hacia las escaleras escucho un poco de la conversación su hermano.

-Jaja... bueno ahora voy... si espérame- después de eso Kirino se fue a su habitación, camino por las escaleras y entro se apoyo en la pared y dejo su mochila en el suelo con un sonido seco- maldita sea-mustio molesto se había olvidado dejar la taza de te en la cocina, ahora tenia que volver a bajar y siendo, nuevamente, ignorado por su hermano menor.

Bajo nuevamente algo cansado, cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta para entrar a la sala principal, por la cual se llegaba a la cocina, se tropezó con algo o alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran de una al suelo. No notaron la cercanía de su rostro por la abrupta separación que hizo el peli-cian. Cuando Ranmaru por fin reacciono, noto que se cayeron algunas cosas de su hermano en el suelo, supuso que cuando chocaron se ocasiono eso. Se agacho a la medida justa para recoger las cosas tiradas en el suelo

-Lo siento, déjame ayud...-intento decir mas fue callado por el manotazo que le dio el oji-ámbar.

-¡No tienes el derecho a tocar mis cosas!- grito enojado mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. No tardo mas de un segundo cuando sus cosas estaban en su lugar y se fue corriendo hacia la calle, cerrando tras de si la puerta demasiado fuerte. Ranmaru solo quedo aturdido las primeras palabras que le dirijio en años, no fueron las mas amables de todas.

Se quedo parado un momento, reflexionando lo sucedido anteriormente, y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, una pequeña cajita de forma rectangular llamo su atención, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo.  
Lo miro desde su lugar y después, de un breve debate mental, se dispuso a levantar lo y saber que era. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, no sabia exactamente que era, lo único que entendía de esa extraña situación es que parecía un dibujo de una chica con ojos demasiados grandes de color rosa y el pelo del mismo color al igual que su vestimenta que era como un vestido de bailarina de ballet pero aun mas llamativo y con demasiados moños. Después de leer el titulo supo que era un anime de Magicals Girls. En su familia no es aceptado toda cosa que tenga que ver con el anime y estaba mas que seguro que si lo descubrían con eso lo castigaran de por vida. Subió deprisa su habitación, una vez ahi cerro la puerta y se tiro en la cama, estaba mas que cansado y ahora tenia que lidiar con un DVD tendría que sacarlo de la casa o dárselo al dueño.

Estuvo mirando la cajita por un rato, tenia que saber de quien era y rápido. "esto debe ser una broma, Magical Girl" pensó, ese era un anime para chicas según el y en su casa la única mujer que había era su madre y era imposible que ella mire tales cursilerias, su padre, tampoco el impuso esa regla, no seria tan estúpido de poner una regla y después no cumplirla. Solo le quedaba una persona y era la mas probable ya que el objeto en cuestión después de ese "accidente". Pero no podía preguntarle como si nada "este es tu vídeo" de seguro no lo iba reconocer, entonces seria mejor que lo admita sin que el diga ni una palabra. Pensó un rato y no se le vino nada a la cabeza,mientras pensaba solo miraba ese DVD y lo abrió por curiosidad. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron que casi se salen, no podía ser verdad, su día fue todo menos normal. Leyó con cuidado el titulo del CD no era el mismo que el de la portada, era de mundo diferentes.

-Sex With Little Brother!(Sexo con el pequeño hermano!)...esto...es.u-un... EROGE- se quedo sin habla no todos los días encuentras un juego para adultos en un estuche de Magicals girls y que clase de juego en la portada de esta había un chico atado de las manos con la ropa desarreglada, sonrojado y en la cara tenia ¿crema? Realmente el sabia que podía ser otra cosa mas decidió quedarse con la crema, lo mas raro fue que en si era un eroge, de eso no hay duda pero en la mayoría de esos juegos las protagonistas son chicas y en este no se cumplía esa condición, solo leyó lo escrito al lado del titulo "YAOI-18+" bien eso se lo dejo claro. Pero ahora que se suponía que debería hacer y ya se acercaba la hora de cenar, tenia que idear algo...

-Kirino, la cena, ya esta lista- su mama llamo desde afuera. El solo se exalto y tiro el objeto de su discordia al aire, que iba a hacer a hora tenia que enfrentarse por primera vez a Masaki, lo pensaría después ahora tenia hambre.

Bajo tranquilo y paso por el living donde su padre estaba mirando televisión, lo único que pensó fue de como no se dio cuenta que habían llegado, estaba muy distraído, ese día no había salido como el había planeado.

-umm...ki...nno- era lo único que decía en voz baja el peli-cian sabia que el debía tener su DVD edición limitada, pero claro solo el estuche. Se quería morir por dentro solo deseaba que no lo haya abierto.

Se había dado cuenta que no lo traía consigo cuando reviso su bolso, y cuando volvió a casa vio al peli-rosa viéndolo detenidamente, era su fin, seguro le iba a contar a sus padres, era lo único que se decía mentalmente, hasta pensó no volver, pero donde se quedaría en la noche, tal vez podía quedarse con Tenma, pero si lo pensaba mejor, de seguro no dormiría, a su mejor amigo le gustaba estar hasta tarde despierto hablando de sus cosas o de "cierta persona" que según el peli-cian seria una relación interesante ya que había visto como Matsukaze le había sacado unos cuantos sonrojos al peli-azul que eran notados por casi todo el curso, solo por la palidez que emanaba este. Su otra opción era quedarse con unos de sus "esclavos" aunque en verdad eran sus admiradores, no sabia porque lo seguían, era maleducado con ellos o los denigraba en frente de todos, tal vez Aoi, Midori, Akane, estas dos ultimas sus superiores ya que van en un curso superior, sabían algo después de todo ellas le habían conseguido un trabajo junto a Tenma para una revista de "modas" pero no estaba seguro de ello, ni siquiera sabia para que revista lo hacia, pero no se podía quejar, odiaría verse en un revista, por eso lo dejaba de lado, y su paga no estaba nada mal era mas que suficiente para pagar una buena cantidad de animes, mangas, figuras de acción, juegos, todo. Por eso no se quejaba y lo hacia con los ojos cerrados.

...

_Si, el anime lo había sacado de su soledad, ignorar a su hermano se le hacia cada vez mas difícil, cada vez que lo miraba de reojo se mostraba como si su vida continuara, solo creyó que ya no le importaba y solo quería divertirse con el cuando era niño. Ya no podía regresar a ser el mismo le dolió mucho que lo haya dejado plantado y al día siguiente no le pidiera disculpas. Pasaron los años y se dio cuenta que sus distancias se había agrandado bastante lo único que sabia por parte de la escuela, y sus padres, es que un tal Shindou Takuto habia sido su reemplazo, pero no lo odiaba por ello mas bien le agradaba habían tenido unos encuentros fuera de la escuela, en el super mercado o en otro sitio siempre con su agradable sonrisa, solo provocaba que se sonroje, era en verdad una persona muy amable. Pasaron algunas semanas ambos se conocían por la escuela o porque venia de visita a su casa, jamas había hablado como amigos. Pero los directivos de la escuela pensaban que podían ser de gran ayuda dando tutoria a un curso inferior, ambos aceptaron y desde ahí se volvieron mas cercanos hasta salían de vez en cuando, claro que ni Kirino sabia esto, por decisión del peli-cian. Unas semanas después la relación era cada vez mas cercana hasta el punto de comer juntos o salir al cine como pareja, pero claro ninguno de estos notaba esos detalles. De un momento a otro ya se había vuelto "novios" y les agradaba el tiempo en los que ambos estaban juntos. Pero a medida de que avanzo el año ya no podían estar tanto tiempo juntos, clases de piano, idiomas, deportes, todo se acumulaba y se saludaban en los recreos, Takuto y Masaki sabían que tenían que acabar esa relación o terminarían lastimándose ambos y eso no querían que sucediera. Algunas salidas al parques o al cine o a una lugar mas extravagante, fueron momentos que no podían olvidar pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar o su relación se arruinaría. Ambos aceptaron hacerlo y terminaron como amigos. Su pequeño romance de verano con el mejor amigo de su hermano era algo que Kirino no podía enterarse jamas, solo por el bien de este. La relación que tuvieron fue secreta y lo sera, nadie podía enterarse, a menos de que cierta persona haya estado presente en este secreto._

...

Kirino solo reia bajo notaba el nerviosismo que emanaba Masaki hasta escucho su nombre en voz baja, su hermano tenia un lado tierno que no habia visto jamas. Pero eso poco importaba tenia que devolver el estuche a su respectivo dueño

-voy a salir un rato-dijo, los presentes solo asintieron, sabían que solía hacer una caminata nocturna. Pero Masaki saltaba de la felicidad por dentro, tenia una oportunidad iría rápido a buscar su jueguito, regresaría a su cuarto y actuaria como si nada, el plan perfecto. Una vez que la cena termino, Kirino se fue hacia la puerta y se despidió, camina 15 min aproximadamente. Con ese tiempo contaba Kariya apenas le dijo buenas noche a sus adres salio disparado hacia el cuarto de su hermano. No sabia si reír o llorar cuando solía entrar ahí de niño lo veía mas colorido y desordenado, esta habitación no podía ser la misma, "muy apagada" para un adolescente de 17 años como era Kirino, le resto importancia y miro toda la habitación. Reviso entre los muebles, en el armario,

-Diablos- dijo para si mismo, solo estaba buscando un DVD- donde lo habrá dejado-se estaba empezando enojar, el único lugar en el que no busco fue por debajo de la cama un lugar tonto en donde buscara pero cuando el se desespera puede llegar a ser unos de los idiotas mas grandes del mundo. Le quedaba poco tiempo o tal vez menos de lo que pensaba...

Kirino sabia que su hermano menor estaría revisando su habitación en ese momento, mas jamas creyó que tardara tanto, que le costaba revisar la estantería de libros y DVDs su hermano era muy tonto o no era normal, opto por la segunda opción. Entro devuelta su casa y camino por las escalera hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba semi-abierta, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y rió un poco. La imagen era tierna, el peli-cian tenia completamente toda la cabeza abajo de su cama con su cola moviendo la de una lado al otro como si fuera un perrito. En cambio Kariya no noto la presencia del otro, se dio por vencido y deslizo su cabeza por debajo para poder salir, sacudió un poco su cabeza se notaba desde que hace tiempo no se limpiaba ahí.

-parece que estas buscando algo ¿no?-sonrió el peli-rosa sentado en la cama al lado del oji-ámbar quien estaba sentado en el suelo, a Masaki solo se le heló la sangre, tantos años ignorándolo, rechazando su existencia, todo su esfuerzo de no enamorarse de el de nuevo, se fueron por un DVD, ahora ambos tenían que hablar y no tenia ventaja, estaba en su cuarto y con un CD, que estaba casi seguro de que el oji-cian ya sabia que era un eroge.

-umm..-volteo su vista hacia otro lado no quería verlo a sus ojos. Kirino noto ese gesto y se acerco aun mas, deslizo suavemente su mano hacia la mejilla izquierda del otro. El peli-cian solo palidecido ante esa actitud solían tenerla cuando lloraba- Mírame- ordeno, el bipolar no hizo caso pero estuvieron en esa pose unos minutos-Por favor- rogó, Masaki estaba a punto de romper en llanto mas el odio que le tenia fue mas fuerte y de una manotazo alejo su mano. Kirino solo lo miro sorprendido su actitud cuando lo vio parecía débil y creyó que podían hablar bien, pero su teoría fue errónea ahora solo se lamentaba por haberlo intentando

-Lo siento...estas aquí por el DVD ¿no?- el otro asintió con la cabeza baja, se paro y fue hacia su estante de libros-Toma- dijo con voz amable el dorsal 15 solo lo vio y se acerco a gatas para agarrarlo.-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nuestros padres- Kariya solo se quedo con la cabeza baja se formo un silencio muy incomodo entre ambos, Kirino no sabia que hacer solo quería que se valla para poder dormir, había sido un dia muy ajetreado.

-mm¿Te parece raro...digo si tuviera estos gustos?-dijo algo dudoso. Kirino miro sin comprender a que se refería, lo pensó un poco para dar una respuesta concreta.

-En absoluto... no me parece raro, si a vos te gusta por mi esta bien-Masaki solo abrió los ojos se notaba que su hermano lo dijo decidido, se formo otro silencio incomodo. Kariya lo medito un rato y después se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto el cual estaba al lado. Por otro lado Kirino solo recordaba la calidez que tenia el peli-cian cuando lo toco, se sintió nostálgico, fue como si ya hubiera sentido eso. Pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en ello.

...

Todos los del hogar Kirino estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Kirino soñaba de lo mas tranquilo en su cama su día no había salido como el quería y solo quería descansar, pero el destino no lo quiso así. Sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo como alguien arriba de el, al principio pudo pensar que era cuestión de su sueño pero era demasiado real, abrió los ojos con algo de pereza. De todas los sueños que tuvo ese si era extraño. Se estaba considerado un pervertido dejaría de hablar con su amigo Minamisawa. El sueño de la mañana había sido algo raro pero el sueño que tuvo ahora rebasa todos los limites. Masaki estaba en cuatro arriba de él con el pelo algo desordenado, usando ropa ligera, y algo tímido. Si Kirino se había vuelto un pervertido, el sueño de la mañana y ahora esto lo bueno es que al menos esta vestido, su imaginación no le había quitado la ropa y no estaba con "crema" en su rostro

-¿Que clase de pervertido soy?- dijo mientras agarraba las mejillas del otro y empezaba jugar. Kirino jamas pensó que su imaginación había llegado al punto de golpearlo en la cara ¿acaso era un sueño?- Pero...que-se froto su mejilla y abrió los ojos y noto que no era un sueño por lo cual hizo que se asustarse mas -¡Que haces aquí!- exclamo mientra se sentaba en la cama el otro hizo lo mismo

-Puedes venir a mi habitación- mas que una pregunta parecía una orden, sin que el otro pueda reclamar nada lo llevo hacia el lugar solicitado. Kirino no pudo decir nada no conocía la habitación de su hermano y lo hubiera querido así. Como un adolescente de 16 año tiene tantas cosas, si su habitación apenas se llena por los libros que tiene. Todo el cuarto combinaba a la perfección parecía que el color que predominaba era el azul pero bien decorado, mucha ropa según se notaba y trofeos en una repiseria, y muchas chucherías que parecían que solo estaban para ocupar espacio. Ambos estaban parados en el medio de la habitación. El peli cian camino hacia un lado y trajo un silla de las que gira, de color azul, y se lo paso al otro para que se siente, el peli -rosa entendió, ahora sabia que era algo importante

-umm...dijiste que no seria raro...¿cierto?-pregunto algo tímido al oji-cian quien asintió inmediatamente con una sonrisa. Después de un rato en que ambos no dijeron ni una palabra el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo el peli-rosa quería descansar y no podía estar toda la noche ahí entonces decidió que seria mejor irse-espera quiero decirte algo...no te vayas-eso basto para que se quede su voz era tan dulce y tierna.

-bien, pero dime para que me quieres aquí-dijo tranquilo, tal vez sonó algo rudo pero si seguía así seguro no hablaría

-quiero hacerlo contigo-dijo algo nervioso . Kirino no entendió a que se refería pero reflexiono lo ocurrido anteriormente y se sonrojo a full. Primero va su cuarto a la noche con ropa ligera y se pone en cuatro arriba de el mientras estaba durmiendo y ahora le dice "quiero hacerlo contigo" y después recordó el juego eroge que encontró "Sex With Little Brother!"el cual era yaoi, ahora que suponía que debería hacer esto era una propuesta de tener sexo o eso pensaba.

-¡pero antes de que respondas quiero mostrarte algo!-se apresuro a decir mientras su mano se metía por su playera. Kirino solo se sorprendió esto venia enserio y no era un chiste.

-¡espera! Eres muy lindo y tierno pero no puedo tener sexo contigo-dijo exaltado al otro solo le dio un tic. Ranmaru suspiro- entiendes no pu...-

-¡imbécil yo no quiero tener sexo contigo!- dijo en voz alta y si no fuera porque las paredes son gruesas sus padres los habría escuchado

-entonces a que te referías diciendo "quiero hacerlo contigo"-

-imbécil-refuño por lo bajo -esta bien, te quería mostrar esto- devuelta puso su mano dentro de su remera y saco una llave lo cual dejo aun mas confundido al peli rosa- te quería mostrar...mostrar- se acerco a su armario, la cual tenia rueditas en sus patas, lo movió aun lado y dejo ver un armario de pared un poco grande, tenia candado la abrió con cuidado con su llave- te quería mostrar...¡Mi colección de anime- exclamo feliz, el peli-rosa solo miraba intrigado era una gran colección desde "muñequitas" de plástico y un montón de DVDs y otras cosas.-tengo la colección completa de todo..mira...edición limitada...oh! Este...también tengo lo juegos de pc ...ah y este..pero mira ese también y...ahh! me había olvidado de este!- se mostraba muy orgulloso de su colección. El peli rosa solo sonreía jamas conoció esa parte de su hermano... "que poco lo conozco"pensó.

-una pregunta... el juego que encontré hoy...-pensó en decir las palabras correctas, si decía algo mal todo eso se podía arruinar, no quería volver a distanciarse cunado ya estaba mas cerca que nunca

-si quieres lo pode jugar tengo también el 2° y 3°-le tiro el juego a su cara-no tienes que avergonzarte si te gustan solo dilo...ademas quiero jugar contigo- lo ultimo que dijo causo un escalofrió al peli-rosa, sintió como si ya había escuchado esas palabras, y le traía nostalgia -pero es obvio que no eres tan bueno como yo, así que no te preocupes- dijo orgulloso,había arriesgado todo su orgullo mostrando le toda su colección pero necesitaba desahogarse, todo lo mantuvo en secreto y no podía ocultarlo por mas tiempo sentía que estallaría si no se lo contaba a alguien. Lo miro de reojo y estaba pensando "en que" se preguntaba Kariya.

-esos juegos son para adultos no tendrías que jugar con eso-eso lo inquieto un poco seguro que ahora debe pensar que es un pervertido.

-en teoria si, pero mira son tan lindos los personajes tienes ganas de protegerlos y quererlos-se excuso mientras le mostraba un juego.

-ya veo...eres un otaku ¿no?-pregunto, él otro asintió, algo apenado sabia que no era aceptada es "tribu" según así lo definía su padre, y estaba avergonzado de eso, ya que la mayoría lo consideraba perfecto. Kirino noto esa depresión- no te preocupes no le diré a nuestro padres, sera un secreto-

-umm..si- dijo pero aun asi estaba deprimido, miro hacia un lado- tambien queria pedirte consejos ...de la vida- el oji-cian no esperaba eso, su hermano le pedía consejos a el de la vida.¡si le había ido mejor a él en la vida!, Masaki miro de reojo y noto la reacción que tuvo- pero no es necesario que lo hagas yo..

-Lo haré, cuando tengas una duda pregúntame ¿si?- interrumpió al peli-cian mientras se dirija hacia él para revolverle los cabellos como un niño pequeño

-deja de hacer eso, te puedes ir necesito dormir- cerro la puerta de su "armario secreto" pero antes de eso saco el mismo juego causante de todo ese problema- Toma, cuando termines te daré otro...así estarás a mi nivel- Kirino vio al objeto algo dudoso jamas jugo uno de esos juegos y no tenia pensado hacerlo pero para que su relación avanzara tenia que hacerlo -ahora largo- le señalo la puerta, el otro bufo y se fue a veces su hermano es muy bipolar y eso le agradaba ya que lo conocía un poco mas. Tal vez ahora podría saber porque lo ignoro toda su vida así lo podrá remediar...pero el camino puede ser mas largo de lo que parece.

* * *

**Aclaracion:** si quieren seguir la historia la encontraran en **Mundo Yaoi **seccion** Inazuma Eleven **subforo **Kariya x Kirino** con el nombre de mi **.:Mi Pequeño Hermano:.** lo digo ya que ahi esta con un cap adelantado en FF cap 1 en Mundo Yaoi cap 2


End file.
